Fiery Hearts
by This-Lil'-Fan-Girl
Summary: Paris was in a great danger. Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up and saved the day. But now there is an even greater danger and Amelia and her friends have to step in. The question is, will the team be able to stop it? Or will they fail at their duties as heroes and perish in battle... OR a fic where some of my OC's gets my made up miraculouses and join LB and CN!
1. Welcome To Paris

I stealthily tiptoed through the silent alley. My radar on the high, to be honest I had no clue as to what was happening. One moment I was pinned to a wall, the next moment the man who had pinned me was gone. So I did what anyone would do. Run.

I reached my door then shoved my newly cut key in the door and twisted, sprinting up to my new room. Stopping in my tracks at a small hexagonal box on top of a box of my clothes. Did dad get me something while i was out? I didn't recognise the box because we had only moved here a week ago. But I felt a strange vibe around it that I couldn't explain. So I took a step forward and placed a hand on the box and picked it up. I instantly felt something like a warm wave of energy flow around my fingers, edging me on. I wasn't sure what to do, but apparently my fingers had their own ideas as they opened the lid slowly. A flash of bluish-purplish light greeted me. Of all the things I had eve seen this was the weirdest.

A little... dragon? I think I sat there in shock for at least a minute. The creature stared at me with its bluebell eyes I stared back with my sapphire blues before they rolled back and I fainted.

/\/\/\/\/\

'Amelia, I told you, we need to hurry!' My dad called up the stairs to me, we were going to miss the taxi to get to the airport.

'I'm coming!' I yelled back I picked up my blue and red duffel-bag and bolted down the stairs to the bright yellow taxi outside my house -or our soon to be old house- and sadly smiled at the beautiful house my full family used to live in. Now its me and dad. Mom either died or went missing, no one knows where she went. I looked back for the last time ever, crying with one tear letting it roll down my cheek, remembering the happy memories shared with mom (AN: I'm English but I'm using the american spelling of mum instead because I like it more) and dad.

I made sure to get everyone's numbers before leaving and social medias just in case. I was going to miss my best friends Lucy and Sapphire... There were ups and downs to moving to a different country; downs were leaving all your friends and people your familiar with, behind. Ups, were that you were starting off fresh and meeting new people. I was confused as to whether I was happy and sad (probably both) that we were leaving.

Dad had this strange idea of moving on my birthday. A week later, we actually were moving. But obviously there was a catch, I didn't know where we were moving to.

/\/\/\/\/\

I finally stirred, I lifted my head up to some concerned amber eyes. So it wasn't a dream after all.

'W-what, are... you?' I realised the question might be pointless as the creature probably couldn't talk.

'H-hi I'm Drakka. I-I'm a Kwami... I give you powers like Ladybug and Chat Noir.' What?! I was very -or he- looked shy. I looked down at the little box and stared at the anklet. It was five fire charms, they were in rainbow order with red on the left and blue on the right. I vaguely recognise their names not their faces.

'Who are Ladybug and Chat Noir?' I asked.

'You don't know who they are? They're Paris' superheroes!'

This answer left me shocked. There are heroes here? And- Wait, she said I have powers like them? So I'm now a superhero?!

'Wait. I'm going t-to be a superhero?!' I sat there staring at the anklet. Was this the source of my powers or was the weird Kwami thing going to fuse with her? What even were her powers?

'Only if you accept it, they need your help though.'

/\/\/\/\/\

The plane flew swiftly with no turbulence, and it landed safely. But I still didn't know where we were, so I looked at the nearest sign and gasped in delight.

'W-we're in P-Paris!' I said in awe and shock, the sign read;

Bienvenue à Paris.

I had done French in school and it was pretty obvious it said, Welcome to Paris. I was en extase (ecstatic!)! I pulled out my phone from my bag and took a photo, sending it to Lucy and Sapphire with a little message each, Au revoir Londres, bonjour Paris (Goodbye London, hello Paris!)!

Shortly afterwards, I wished I had another eight pairs of eyes because I was constantly moving my head and eyes to look at the beautiful city.

'Calm down Amelia, you'll get whiplash!' My dad said, pulling at my arm to get me to sit down properly. Then we both looked to the right, while I held up my phone, to see the Eiffel tower. I snapped as many shots as I could get, until it wasn't as visible anymore. The taxi driver laughed a bit thinking we were quite funny.

C'était spectaculaire!(it was spectacular!)

We drove on a bit longer until we stopped outside a park, near a bakery. We both got out and I looked at the park spotting a copper statue with a sign underneath saying;

En l'honneur de Ladybug et Chat Noir. (In honour of Ladybug and Chat Noir)

Before I had a chance to look at the actual statue its self, I was being dragged towards the bakery by dad. Who were ladybug and Chat Noir?

'C'mon, I'm hungry, I bet your hungry too. So lets get something to eat.' He held the door open to the little bakery that had signs saying, 'confiserie',' boulangerie' and 'patisserie'. (Confectionery, bakery, pastry shop) and It had Tom and Sabine written on a sign as well.

When the door opened fully, a little bell rung and two teenagers at the counter stopped talking and smiled at them.

'Bonjour, bienvenue dans la boulangerie de ma famille! (hello! welcome to my family's bakery!' The dark haired one spoke in perfect french, I noted that she was probably half french because she looked a bit Chinese.

'Er... Bonjour. Je m'appelle Amelia, je suis anglais. Erm... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas beaucoup de français. (hello. my name is Amelia, i am English. i'm sorry i don't know much french)' I spoke messing up a few times and I was embarrased by the end of my sentence. Both of the girls faces lit up.

'Your English? Cool!' The darker skinned one said. in perfect English.

'So, your new here? is it a holiday or are you moving here?' The blue haired one said after.

'Y-yes I'm new here and I am moving here.'

'Do you know what school your going to? Oh and my name's Marinette and this is Alya.' The one called Marinette spoke again. pointing at Alya when her name was mentioned

'Amelia's going to Collège Françoise Dupont. she starts in about a week and a few days.' Dad answered for me.

'We go there!' Alya pointed out, 'If you want we can show you around?'

'Sure!' These girls were really nice, 'Oh! and can I have a pain au chocolat please?'(it translates into chocolate bread but its like a croissant but it has chocolate in) I asked politely and dad asked for an almond croissant instead and we both paid for them.

'Thanks you guys! I hope to see you soon!' I yelled a bit before walking out the door.

'Bye, Amelia!' I heard them say in unison. I couldn't wait to go to school with such nice people. I hoped the rest of the class was like that.

/\/\/\/\/\


	2. More Suprises

-Lucy's POV-

I heard Amelia was moving and I was quite upset until mom told me we were moving as well. I obviously didn't tell Amelia because I didn't know where she was moving to. I knew that we were both moving to Paris after recieving a message saying, _Au revoir Londres, bonjour Paris._

I guess we are just really lucky. After a week of Amelia moving, Sapphire came up to me at school and chatted about how she was moving to Paris too. We both laughed for ages about the biggest coincidence ever. Then we had to go home and pack as we were both leaving the day after. I smiled remembering all the memories we had spent in London. I let out a small laugh at the thought of leaving. It seemed impossible as my whole life was based around London. Well that was going to change completely.

-Next day-

I sat up as I felt the small plane touch down onto the runway, Sapphire -who was sat to the right of me- was grinning madly. We planned to surprise Amelia by joining her school, Collège Françoise Dupont. Unfortunately, we were going to join the school tomorrow. We didn't really have time to explore with loads of unpacking to do, but to see the look on Amelia's face would be worth it.

The taxi driver drove to our new house and dropped us off. He smiled at my french, I was the best out of me, Amelia and Sapphire. Just as mom and dad disappeered into the house with loads of bags I picked up my suitcase and saw a small box with probably chinese sybols on the top. I felt a warm rush of energy or power warp around my fingers. Strange... I pocketed the small object and walked into my house. I'll see what it was later, for now unpacking.

/\/\/\/\/\

-Sapphire's POV-

I had just separated from Lucy and I laughed thinking about Amelia and what she'd think when she saw us in Paris. We then arrived at our family holiday home that was now our house. I laughed when I remembered the last time I was at this house. My moms birthday. The cake fell on my dad, which was hillarious.

'Saph, can you put this box in the attic? Its not too heavy.' Dad pointed towards a box on a sofa.

'Sure!' I walked over and lifted it up before walking out and up the stairs. When I reached the top I put it down so I could open the trap door to the attic that had a ladder come out when someone opened it. I picked up the box and walked up. It was really dark, compared to downstairs so I grabbed my phone from my pocket and switched on the torch option. Light burst out my phone showing me the nearly full attic. I saw a small box out of the corner of my eye and I walked over and put the box down. I stared at it and I felt like I was supposed to pick it up.

So I did.

/\/\/\/\/\

-Amelia's POV-

I felt my hands go clammy as I walk up the front steps of the school. I could tell I was pale and sweat beads were glistening on my forehead. I had only left london 7 days before and I felt sad and lonely without Lucy and Sapphire. But I had a chance to start of fresh and make new/more friends. My phone buzzed and I saw a message from Alya (after we had met in the bakery, me, Marinette and Alya had exchanged numbers) she said she was just around the corner and I just had to wait on the steps. I wondered where Marinette was... I saw a limo pull up. I wonder who that was.

A thin girl with a ginger bob ran past me and opened the door for a girl with blond hair in high ponytail and sunglasses. Her whole outfit looked designer. Wow.

She looked in my direction and smirked, I did not like her smirk at all. I saw Alya appear around the corner in the distance. Please hurry, I don't like the look of this girl...

'So are you new or something?' Her voice sounded so snobbish I cringed, she was obviously speaking in french but I understood just fine...ish. She curled her lips and spoke slowly like I was some person who didn't know a word of french.

'Yes, I am. My name's Amelia.' I kept my face straight as I slowly saw Alya come closer and look up at the conversation and gasp slightly before hurring a bit faster. I answered back in french and the girl looked suprised at the almost perfect accent.

'Look I want to make a few things clear. I am literally like the queen of this school. Everyone looks up to me. I am the mayor's daughter, Chloé Bourgeois. And finally stay away from my Adrikins.' She huffed looking at me like I was filth. I was confused about who was her 'Adrikins'. The ginger girl realised I didn't know who this boy was so she took out her phone and showed me a picture of a model. I had to admit he was quite cute, but not my type.

'He's a famous model, his name is Adrien Agreste.' She had a small voice. I had to think about how she would be friends with Chloé. She could be paid.

'Come along Sabrina, we don't want to be infected by this dirt.' She laughed at her own words as I felt myself get a bit irritated.

'Excuse me, but you may be the daughter of the mayor but you have no right to treat anyone that way. I'm sure your 'Adrikins' and Sabrina are probably paid to hang out with _you_ , the actual piece of dirt.' I saw the girl's smile disapear in an instant. Alya had reached me as I had started speaking back to Chloé. Alya was gasping more, I saw Marinette dash towards the school, thinking she was late.

'Uh... I-erm... Urgh!' She didn't know what to answer back with. She started stomping away and I couldn't help but laugh at ther childish pout. Everyone around the school burst into applause. I blushed at the attention. Alya was cackling with laughter and Marinette ran over looking confused.

'Don't worry girl, I got a video of Amelia totally wrecking Chloé!' Marinette was still confused and I sat there blushing as people continue cheering. We walked to class after everything had calmed down when we opened the door we made it just on time.

'Hello students. Today we have another two pupils joining us, Sapphire and Lucy.' Mme Bustier said gestering at the door. The two bffs I had in London had come to Paris. I guess I was freaking out with happiness at this point.

'May I ask if you know anyone in our class?' Mme Bustier wanted them to have someone to show them around. They smiled and said;

'We know Amelia. We went to school in london before we moved here.' Lucy said slightly laughing at my still shocked expression. Alya and Marinette both mouthed at me asking if I really knew these girls. I nodded.

This was the happiest day since moving to Paris.


	3. Strange boxes and people

-Lucy's POV-

After all the classes ended, I finally realised that the small box I had found yesterday, was still in my jumper's pocket, at home. I quickly said a goodbye to Sapphire and Amelia and got a cab home, I was too caught up in thought to realise the driver asking me a question.

'Miss? Isn't this your house?' I look at the man who's smiling awkwardly, I realise he was the same man as before, but this time he was speaking in english. He was the smiling old man in a... hawaiian shirt.

 _Thats weird..._

Something about him felt strange, like he knew me properly, as a friend. I smiled back. I felt like he was probably very trustworthy, which felt even stranger. Because he was only a taxi driver that I had used twice.

I nodded to him, realising I hadn't confirmed that it was my house we were at. He tapped his nose. I was about to question why he'd done that, but my attention was caught on his beautiful jade-green bracelet.

'Thats a beautiful bracelet, sir.' I said politely, before getting out. I could have sworn I heard him say something along the lines of; Oh, It's just as special as the object in the box I gave you...

I shut the door, shaking away that thought. He couldn't have said that. My mind starts going back to the box itself. What was in it? Why did it seem so... surreal?

I dug in each of my pockets and found my key in the last one. I incerted the key in and twisted clockwise. The door opened with a click and I stepped in.

The hairs on the back of my head stood on end. I look around discreetly and spot a ragged man across the road from me. He stares at me hard, cold brown eyes peircing my soul. I quickly shut the door and sigh in relief before letting my parents know I was home.

'Mom! Dad! I'm home!' I called, I hung my bag up on the pegs by the door. I rushed upstairs once my shoes were off. When I reached my room, I searched through my laundry basket and found the jumper, mom must have put it there. I rolled my eyes. She was a total neat-freak, and dad was the opposite. But they do say opposites attract.

The man was now at the back of my mind. The box becoming the center of my attention. The biggest question and theory in my mind was; _Why am I making such a big fuss over a box? For all I know it could be empty!_ My hands find their way though the pockets of the jumper slowly. I come to the last pocket. This must be it.

I fish around in the litter filled pocket and finally closed my fingers around a small box. Bingo! I pulled my hand out and held up the box. I stared at it and gripped the lid.

 _Why does this seem like a life changing decision?_

I start moving the lid up.

 _What even is this? Where'd it even come from? What if-_

A flash of white light stops my 'What if's. I hold my hands in front of my eyes and bite my lip.

 _Was this dangerous?_

/\/\/\/\/\

-Sapphire's POV-

I watch as Lucy got in the taxi. I wave at her before turning to Amelia.

'I gotta go too. I'll ask my dad if you and Lucy can stay around tomorrow. Ok?' Amelia nods and smiles happily.

'I'm just happy you guys moved here too.' Suddenly Amelia looked conflicted, like she wanted to say something. It soon disapeared when Alya called for her.

'Coming Alya! I'll see you tomorrow, Saph!' Amelia ran over to Alya and Marinette. I wondered what her strange conflicted look was. I jump when I hear my dad's ringtone go off. I pull my phone out of my jeans pocket and press the green phone icon to answer.

'Yes dad?' I ask.

 _'Can I ask you to hurry up darling? I need help moving more boxes.'_

'Ok, see you in a minute dad!' An image of the box I'd found in the attic flashed in my mind.

What is in that box?

That sentence repeated over and over again in my head, my curiousity soon turning into longing as I walked. I sped up. My thoughts were so dominating I didn't watch where I was going.

'Oh I'm so- Uh...' I reach to help the man out, he shrugs and stands up. I realise he probably didn't speak English. 'Er-'

'Don't worry 'bout it.' He said, his voice raw. I stood shocked at his cold brown eyes. They made me feel uneasy...

'I'm sorry, I have to go!' I turn on my heel and run. I don't stop until I reach home. I knock on my door, forgetting about any key I have. I turn around and look at where I had bumped into the man. I expect to see him standing there looking at me in confusement or disgust. But he was no where to be seen.

'Where's your key, darling?' I whip around and look at my dad stood in the doorway. 'Hey, are you ok?' He went to touch my forehead. I push his hand away and force a laugh.

'I'm fine dad, I was lost in thought and you startled me.' I didn't want to tell him about a strange guy who I bumped into and knew nothing about.

'Thats a relief. If you were ill, I'd have no one to help me!' He joked. My mind is blank and I don't know what he's talking about.

'I was thinking of starting off with the boxes in the hallway. So lets crack on with it, the boxes won't move themselves.' I suddenly remember what he was saying. I nod reluctantly and help out.

-Time Skip-

I wipe the beads of sweat off my forehead and sigh. It had taken about 3 hours and the weird box's longing had been going on the whole time. Dad even stopped me a couple of times to ask me if I was ok. Each time I'd shrug him off and tell him I was lost in thought. Although, by the end my arms were aching like hell.

'Is it alright if I go upstairs for a bit? I've really worn myself out.'

'Ok, as long as your down for dinner in about an hour.' Dad ruffled my hair and laughed at my annoyed expression.

I walk upstairs, leaving him to his laughter. My mind going back to the box.

 _Why was this the only thing I could concentrate on?_

The box sat innocently on my bedside table. I felt drawn to it like a moth to light. I walk over and sit on my bed, my eyes never leaving the small object. My hands unconsciously move towards the box.

 _What if it's empty?_

The tip of my index finger brushes the top.

 _What if I got my hopes up for nothing..._

I speed up and grab the box hastily, not caring about the possible contence. I flip the lid open and get blinded by a mix of red and orange light.

 _Was this a bad idea?_

/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
